


Frustracja

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Reakcja i jednocześnie recenzja Bram
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Bramy tom 3 w tej chwili stoją w kącie, i myślą co zrobiły...Oto, co właśnie mi zrobiły!





	Frustracja

Siedemdziesiąt trzy,

Siedemdziesiąt pięć,

Siedemdziesiąt osiem słów…

Piszę, i żadne nie ma sensu.

 

Fach pisarski trzyma mnie w szachu, 

słowa mówią: patrz, Światłość,

taka piękna idea,

patrz, pisz!

Nie umiem.

Odbiera mi chęć,

radość,

wolę.

Światłość! Ale jak daleko…

Za górami, za lasami,

czeka wciąż,

pod jedną z bram,

i wylewa się pasmami,

odbierając mi,

co znam.

Odbierając słowa,

znaki,

i znaczenie zdań,

blask gwiazd.

Rozsypuje je kochana,

_ Światłość która nie zna granic _ ,

białym piaskiem,

słowa moje,

tam,

na krańcu świata.

Będą czekać,

czarne słowa,

popękane

i zmęczone,

od Światłości stojąc krok.

A gdy wrócą,

słodkie słowa,

nie rozpoznam mnie już, ja,

nie rozpoznam dolin,

gór,

obcy będzie przestwór chmur.

Nie rozpoznam tej historii,

której słowa,

otworzyły dla mnie świat.

 

Sto,

Sto dziesięć,

Tysiąc dwa, słowa,

Piszę, i co z tego?


End file.
